


DDC’s Bat Family Corruption

by roguejaster



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: Anal Sex, Branding, Corruption, Incest, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejaster/pseuds/roguejaster
Relationships: DDC/Everyone, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Matt McGinnis/Terry McGinnis
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedFlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlash/gifts), [Redflash_ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redflash_ao3/gifts).



Real world  
In the future of Gotham City, Terry McGinnis was patrolling the city as Batman but today there was not a single incident so he came back home to see that his little brother Matt McGinnis was sleeping on the sofa waiting for him since his mother was out working. 

Terry then pat Matt’s head softly before he carried him back to his room to put him on his bed when suddenly the ground seemed to be swallowing him and his brother Matt. 

Terry struggled to free himself but it was all in vain as he cannot break free and the ground that was swallowing him and his brother was rapidly increasing in speed and before long both of them vanished from their home as he lost consciousness.

DDC’s throne  
When Terry woke up, he saw that he was in a strange dark place with his brother Matt beside him who has just woken up and was now whimpering because he was scared of what will happen to them.

“Welcome to your new home, slaves” a voice could be heard from above in front of him where the figure was talking to them which make Terry angry before shouting “Who do you think you are to call me and my brother your slaves.”

The figure was smirking evilly before telling him “My name is DDC and you will become my slaves and you don’t have any choice but to obey to my every order.” 

This statement was making Terry furious and he was instantly leaping towards DDC before hitting him. 

Before he could hit him, DDC uses his power mind control to send a psychic wave which stopped Terry’s movement and turning him into a robot who was awaiting order.

“Strip yourself!” DDC ordered which Terry complied before removing his clothes leaving him naked before DDC ordered “Play with your dick!” which make Terry rubbing his dick with his body exposed making Matt watched in awe at Terry’s body which was muscular and sexy. 

DDC then ordered Terry “Cum!” which make Terry’s body shuddering before spilling his cum all over his body, with his cum glistening all over his body he was making Matt’s dick now hard which make DDC smiling before teleporting behind him and he whispered in his ears “You can make him yours if you obey my every command, do you accept?”

“Yes.” Matt said with a nod before DDC ordered him “Strip!” Matt complied with DDC’s order before he removed his clothes now standing naked in front of his brother Terry. 

“How about you play with your brother?” DDC suggested which Matt accepted before kissing his brother Terry as he play with Terry’s nipples. Terry’s dick was hard before long which prompted Matt to suck Terry’s dick as DDC watched amused by the entertainment that was being presented to him.  
Matt then positioned Terry’s dick towards his ass after he thought Terry’s dick was lubed enough and slowly fucked himself on Terry’s dick.

The mind control on Terry’s mind was waning and when he woke up, he saw his brother Matt fucking himself on his dick and he tried to tell Matt to stop but he could not stop himself from moaning “Matt, stop... aahhh... this... aahhh... isn’t... aahhh... right.” but Matt ignored Terry’s words and continue fucking himself faster and faster making both of them moaning in pleasure and before long they were both cumming all over themselves as their minds went blank from the intense pleasure.

DDC took this opportunity to brand both of them into his slaves and when they regain consciousness, they saw that they have been branded and so they tried to escape but couldn’t as their bodies were now under the command of DDC.

“Slaves, spread your legs apart!” DDC ordered which make both Terry and Matt complied instantly and were spreading theirs legs apart as theirs mind were trying to resist the order. 

DDC pulled out his dick out of his trouser to reveal his large long dick making Terry and Matt staring in awe with drool coming out of their mouths and then DDC thrust his dick into Terry’s ass making him groaning in pain from the dick size but when the dick hit Terry’s prostate, it made him moaning in pleasure while his brother Matt was blushing from how Terry took DDC’s dick. 

When DDC saw that, he smirked evilly before ordering Matt “Kiss your brother!” which Matt complied before he went kissing Terry and slowly both of their brands were filling up, the more they felt their lust increasing and before long DDC spilled his cum inside Terry’s ass and so both Terry and Matt’s minds broke when the brands were full as they were now slaves for DDC to use for eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

DDC’s throne  
“Master, please fill both of us with your cum.” Terry begged with his brother Matt which DDC complied and was fucking both of them and were filling them with his cum and then DDC told them “I will give you two big reward if you can complete the mission that I entrusted to you.” which make both Terry and Matt shuddering in pleasure from the anticipating reward before both of them went to complete their missions as DDC opened a portal leading to the past.

Real world  
After the disappearance of Bruce Wayne also known as Batman, Dick Grayson took on his mantle to become the new Batman while he decided to choose Damian Wayne as the new Robin. They were patrolling the Gotham City when they found two naked boys on the ground with one of them older than the other which they concluded that they are brothers. 

Dick thought to himself ‘They must have been raped. I think we should tend to them.’ before telling Damian “We should bring them back to the Manor to tend them.” which Damian agreed before saying “Okay, whatever you says Grayson.”

Dick then carried the older boy on his back and Damian was doing the same and both of them were back at the Manor where they were telling Jason Todd who was now Red Hood while Tim Drake was now Red Robin about what happen while they were patrolling before they went tending the two boys.

Dick brought the boys back to his room and was telling Damian to look after them while he was shopping for grocery since Alfred was on vacation and both Jason and Tim have plan leaving both Dick and Damian alone at the Manor. 

While Dick was away, Damian was getting some water to drink before returning back to the room to see both of them were awake before asking them  
“Hey, you okay?” Damian asked but both of them were silent before introducing themselves “My name is Terry and this is my little brother Matt.” 

“Who are you?” Terry asked which Damian replied “My name is Damian and my brother Dick is shopping for grocery while Jason and Tim are out so I will be tending the two of you.”

Both Terry and Matt realized the opportunity that was being presented to them and both of them were now planning on continuing Master DDC’s mission.  
Damian thought to himself ‘Grayson, why are you such a harlot for making me waiting so long?’ but his thought was interrupted when he felt his hands was being restrained by Terry’s hands tight while his legs was restrained by Matt’s hands.

Damian was struggling to free himself but their grip on him were very strong and before long Damian was giving up on struggling and was thinking of a plan to escape but his thought was silenced by Terry who instantly kissing him as DDC’s magic was flowing into Damian making Damian’s body and mind unable to resist the power and was slowly giving into the lust that came from the kiss as he felt his body getting hotter and hotter.

Terry saw that Damian was no longer struggling and so he loosen his restraint on him before he pushes him onto a table before tearing his clothes leaving him naked before spreading his legs apart as he licked Damian’s ass making him groaned at the sensation and slowly he was making Damian moaning as Matt also joined him and was sucking Damian’s dick which became too much for Damian to handle and so he was cumming from both his dick and ass being played.

Dick came at this moment with grocery in his hands but was shocked to see what Terry and Matt did to Damian and was about to punch Terry when suddenly he saw Terry letting go of Damian.

Damian walked towards Dick but was tired from his dick and ass being played which prompted Dick run towards Damian and was about to ask him if he was alright when suddenly Damian kisses him and he felt some strange sensation coursing through his body and was making his body feel hotter as he was no longer thinking about what is right and what is wrong before acting on his instinct which was to dominate Damian and so he ripped his clothes before pushing his dick slowly into Damian’s ass which make Damian groaning.

Dick was thrusting into Damian’s ass slowly before going faster and faster and slowly both of them were moaning in pleasure as Dick was so into the action that he didn’t notice Terry who was now behind him where he thrust his dick into Dick’s ass making him groaning as Matt was in front of Damian with his ass spreading, begging to be fucked which Damian complied before thrusting his dick into Matt’s ass and so the four of them were thrusting their dick into each other and slowly they were following the rhythm being set by those behind them before long they were spilling their cum in each other ass.

A portal opened beside them which make both Terry and Matt look to see that their master has come to brand both Dick and Damian for eternity as his slaves.

Both Jason and Tim were returning from their business the next day to see that both Dick and Damian were naked on the floor licking the demon’s dick as their ass were being licked by both Terry and Matt making both Jason and Tim angry as they were yelling “Who are you and what have you done to our brothers?” 

The demon introduced himself by saying “My name is DDC and both of you are going to be my slaves as your brothers did” which make both Jason and Tim furious and were about to lunge at DDC when they step upon a trap set by DDC and both of their clothes were ripped apart by the tentacles leaving them naked before the tentacles were pushing itself into both Jason and Tim’s mouth and ass. 

Both Jason and Tim were groaning when they felt the tentacles enter their mouth and ass and slowly their minds were breaking as the sensation became too much making them moaning in pleasure as the tentacles thrust became more accurate and hitting their prostate before long they were both cumming as the sensation were getting more intense.

DDC smirked as he has easily captured two new slaves before branding them as his property and teleporting all of them to his throne where they were used for his pleasure and entertainment for others demon to watch for eternity.


End file.
